


our laughter was not handed to us on a silver platter

by ClassicLitLover



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicLitLover/pseuds/ClassicLitLover
Summary: but that’s not what matters, is it?
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	our laughter was not handed to us on a silver platter

our laughter was not handed to us on a silver platter  
but we’ve begged the days and prayed the twilight  
for a little bit longer for us to shine  
in our love story, that could only run at night. 

and for our sleep to be more somber  
when the credits didn’t roll. 

we had so many “bad” ideas here in this chair  
and thanked god that it couldn’t make your family stare  
but maybe the angels sung for the day when we’d end it all  
“don’t get too close”  
i prayed  
“don’t wake my ghosts”  
but you stayed  
and I dusted myself off. 

your hands atop my bare skin  
is like being scorched again and again  
branded with a mark i cannot erase  
but do you see their laughter in my face?  
because i know you hear me running from the other end of our tight embrace.

i want fights and rights and wrongs and wins  
so just throw me back like a gallon of gin  
that much.  
yes, that much  
‘cause our laughter was not handed to me on a silver platter. 

i remember that you ran off into the wind  
but in the daylight, you didn’t look like a sin  
i’d said I wished i’d never seen you, which was much too rough, even my heart of stone is not that tough 

that thing that you always said  
ended up way too true.  
i put on my gloves  
and i start missing you  
and realize it keeps on hurting  
when you’re not in the room 

the twilight is kissed into my hands  
a million credits to whoever understands  
that our laughter was not handed to us on a silver platter.  
i love you to life not “love you to death”  
i’m glad i dodged that bullet to be under your breath  
you are not my relic, you are my love  
you have been sent my heaven above. 

our laughter was handed to me by God on a silver platter.  



End file.
